


Interlude: Take Us Home

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Marks [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "SGA, Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne, Evan (and his team) saves John's team when a mission goes wrong."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Take Us Home

“You are going to regret this,” Teyla said quietly but firmly. “Our people will come looking for us. And when they do, if you do not give us up, things will end badly for you.”  
  
“I don’t regret a thing.” Madjin sneered at her. He leaned back on his throne, smug. “And your people don’t even know where you are.” He gestured grandly at the room full of his courtiers. “People of Sudree, tonight we celebrate a victory against the much-vaunted Atlantis. We have succeeded where so many before have failed. We have captured the legendary Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, the proud and arrogant Doctor Rodney McKay, the near-mythological Ronon Dex, and the lovely and strong Teyla Emmagan.”  
  
The courtiers cheered and raised their goblets high.  
  
“Let the festivities begin!” Madjin cried, and music began to play.  
  
It was high and whining and unpleasant. Rodney, curled in the far-most corner of his cage he could manage, grumbled something about how it sounded Egyptian, how the Goa’uld would haunt him forever.  
  
John’s expression was impassive. He was watching the courtiers, scanning their faces, scanning the throne room, plotting and calculating.  
  
Ronon just looked furious.  
  
None of them were quite clear as to how they’d been captured. One moment they were chatting with allies, the next they were waking up in cages on Lord Madjin’s dais in his throne room while he performed what John referred to as a villain monologue. He’d asked them questions about Atlantis, they’d refused to answer, he’d had his guards drag John from his cage and beat him, but John was capable of shocking amounts of insolence and sarcasm while he was being assaulted, and eventually Madjin had told his guards to stop, had John thrown back in his cage, and now...this.  
  
This party, while the four of them were on display like prize animals.  
  
Some of the courtiers wandered past to peer at them. One of them poked her fingers through the bar at Rodney, who actually snapped at her with his teeth. The woman let out a cry of alarm, but her companions laughed at her, and none of the guards seemed inclined to punish him.  
  
Teyla glanced at John. They could whisper beneath the noise. Madjin had been foolish, to leave their cages so close.  
  
“What are you planning?”  
  
“We need to get a key from the guards,” John said. “Think you can entice one over here?”  
  
Teyla had seen how many women in Earther films and stories used their physical charms to their advantage. She knew she was an attractive woman, but it had always seemed dishonorable, to appeal to a man’s baser instincts for the sake of manipulating him. Now that she was stuck in a cage, she decided being caged was a bigger dishonor than batting her eyelashes at a man and smiling at him so he would come close.  
  
“And now,” Madjin said, “the highlight of the evening.”  
  
The lights in the throne room dimmed, and John shuffled closer to Rodney’s side of his cage, whispering frantically.  
  
More of that awful music came on, louder, and a single spotlight shone down on -  
  
Teyla blinked.  
  
Was that Lieutenant Stevens?  
  
Only he was not wearing his uniform or his dog tags, just a pair of flowing black pants. His skin was bare and smooth, and his eyes were painted, and -  
  
He was dancing. A type of dance Teyla had never seen the likes of before, all sinuous ripples of muscle, tantalizing shifts of his hips.  
  
“Is that who I think it is?” Ronon asked in a low voice.  
  
“Yes,” John said.  
  
“Good. Means Evan is nearby.”  
  
The courtiers made oohs and ahhs of admiration at Stevens’s exquisite control of his own body as he writhed and shimmied to the music.  
  
Madjin was leaning back in his chair, chin on one fist, looking bored, but for the avaricious glint in his eyes. Stevens danced toward the bottom of the dais, performed a series of breathtaking spins, and then dropped to his knees, prostrating himself before Madjin. Madjin’s eyes widened, and when Stevens began to crawl up the steps of the dais, submissive and seductive all at once, Madjin waved off his guards.

That was his mistake.  
  
One moment Stevens was kneeling between Madjin’s thighs, undulating his torso in such a way that Rodney muttered, “I’ll never be able to unsee that,” the next he had an arm around Madjin’s throat and a gun to his head.  
  
The lights came on amidst the panicked courtiers’ screams, and there was Evan, a welcome sight in his uniform, carrying a P-90 and accompanied by the rest of his gate team.  
  
“Free the prisoners,” Lorne said, “or your Lord Madjin dies.”  
  
“They’re Lanteans!” Madjin cried. “Take them! They have the gift!”  
  
The ATA gene, he meant. It was true - Evan and his entire team possessed it.  
  
One of the guards started forward.  
  
Evan released a burst of weapons fire, and the guard crumpled.  
  
“Let me clarify,” Evan said. “Release the prisoners, or all of you, including Lord Madjin, die.”  
  
Madjin swallowed hard. “Let them free.”  
  
Evan held out a hand. “Give me the key.”  
  
One of the guards approached warily, handed Evan the keys to the cages. Evan ordered Walker and Coughlin to keep an eye on the entrances and exits and drafted Reed to help unlock the cages. Teyla thanked Reed and climbed to her feet, shook out her cramped limbs. Then she cast about for a weapon.  
  
Evan freed John and Ronon, and Teyla saw Ronon pause, look down at Evan with quiet intent. Ronon reached out, curled his hand around the side of Evan’s neck where his dark scarf hid his Mark, and Evan reached up, curled his hand around Ronon’s rank tattoo, and for a moment, all of the chaos fell away.  
  
Then Evan turned away, barking orders for exfil, even as he handed out weapons to John and the rest of the team. Stevens held onto Madjin till they reached the door, then shot him in the arm, flung him down, and followed the rest of them out the door while the guards panicked and swarmed Madjin.  
  
“Nice moves, LT,” John said to Stevens as they headed for the gate.  
  
“My mother’s from Cairo,” Stevens said, and he accepted a tac vest and P-90 from Walker.  
  
“I knew someone would come for us,” Rodney said once they were all safely ensconced in the back of the waiting jumper at the gate.  
  
“I knew you would come for us,” Ronon said to Evan in a low voice.  
  
“Just doing my job,” Evan said. But he leaned up and kissed Ronon, and then he slid into the copilot seat beyond John. “Shall I take us home, sir?”  
  
“Yes,” John said. “Take us home.”


End file.
